Orange and Blue and Long Hair
by TheAlbinoAlbatross
Summary: I know it must be odd seeing two people running around a park in New York in bright shades of orange and blue, but my girl wanted it, so I gave it to her. AU Songfic. Extreme Fluff. One shot, but may be expanded in the future.


**I decided to write this after listening to When We First Met by HelloGoodBye. It was specifically inspired by a music video a Youtuber made (not the original video). It has some tweaks of my own, though. I decided I needed to write a fluffy one shot. Be forewarned, however, that this is EXTREMELY fluffy. Hope you enjoy =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any music mentioned in this story.**

Edward's Point of View

_When we first met  
>Your hair was long and brown<br>You hadn't yet cut it all off  
>And now it's long once again, oh<br>Oh, it's long once again_

As we sat on the edge of the fountain, I couldn't help but admire the beautiful girl next to me. She bit her lip as she intently read Wuthering Heights. I personally would never read it, but if she loved it, I loved it. I loved everything she loved.

I gently pushed aside the few strands of hair that fell in her face. Her hair was one of the many things that lured me to her when I first saw her. Originally, it had been just like it is now when I first met her. After a few months of being together though, she decided she needed a change; a change that would result in chopping off her beautiful brown locks. She was still beautiful with short hair, but my heart panged at the sight of her without the silky locks I had grown accustomed to running my fingers through.

People were watching us with weird expressions as they walked by. I guess I wasn't too surprised; I was wearing a bright blue blazer with a white t-shirt underneath and black jeans. She was wearing an eggshell colored dress that went to her thighs and an orange cardigan that only went down to her hip. It wouldn't have been noticeable except for the fact that…erm… well from what she's told me, I have "jaw-dropping" good looks. I try not to let it get to head. I still think they stare at us because of her beauty…and the bright orange and blue.

She thought it would be symbolic of us to wear it. I'm cold and rather distant to some people, but she is always filled with passion and fire. That's one of the never ending things I love about her. Normally, I would have told her no, but this was our two year anniversary and I decided to go along with it for today. That's why, as of now, we are sitting in a park in New York. It was a beautiful place, I had to admit. There were venders here and there to sell ice cream and drinks. Despite the fact it was next to the city, it was serene here. Trees were everywhere and there were little trails leading you to tiny, private areas where you could relax without everyone around you. It was our place.

There was another thing weighing on my mind today, though. I was going to propose to her. My brother, Emmett, and best friend, Jasper, both thought it was too early. I mean, they both love my beautiful girl (in a brotherly way), but we were both only nineteen. I couldn't wait though. It was time for us to take the next step. I mean, we were already living together, so this would just make things more…official. That's why I had to make today perfect.

_As I kept track of every haircut that we ever had  
>I could, I could see how long it had been, oh<br>Oh, how long it had been_

I saw a vender not to far from us selling ice cream. I glanced at the beauty to my left. She often got cravings for ice cream after reading for so long.

"Bella," I said softly while taking her hand. Her big brown eyes darted to mine, making my stomach do a somersault. "Come with me."

She marked her spot in her book and stood up. As we made our way to the ice cream vender, I could see gawks form onlookers here and there. They didn't matter, though. Today was all about Bella.

"Two Drumsticks, please," I told the vender while letting go of Bella's hand momentarily to get my wallet. Then a realization hit me, I left the ring in the car. Damn, I'm an idiot.

I handed the vender five dollars and took the Drumsticks, giving Bella's hers. She opened it and took a lick before smiling.

"Mmm, I love you," she said as she gave me a short peck on the lips. I grinned like a fool and started on my ice cream. We sat on a bench; her leaning into my side and my arm around her.

"Could we stop by the car after we finish our ice cream? I want to put my book back," she asked while watching an "emo" couple walk hand in hand. Honestly, how can they expect to dress like a character from a Tim Burton movie and not get weird looks? Then again, we were in orange and blue, which wasn't that much better in this case.

"Of course, I need to grab something, too," I said while rubbing her arm.

_And this thought, made it clearer  
>I ought to be near her<em>

As we headed towards our car, which was parked in a parking lot on the outskirts of the park, I thought about Emmett and Jasper again. I knew there was more to the story than us just being too young. It's a load of bullshit because my parents got married at seventeen and Bella's at eighteen. Of course, Bella's parents didn't have such a happy ending, but that's not the point. A part of me wants to believe that they want to propose to their girlfriends now. Emmett has been thinking about proposing to his girlfriend, Rosalie, ever since I told him and Jasper about proposing to Bella. Jasper knows that his love, Alice, would want to get married as well. But the difference between them and Bella and I is that we have a history. A history that has led us to the silent agreement that we can't be without the other.

"Shit, the wind is crazy today!" said Bella as she tried to keep her bright orange headband on her head. I love that she tends to get the mouth of sailor whenever she is pissed.

We soon got to the car, where she put her book in the back seat. I went around to the front and felt around under my seat for the little black box. I tried to be inconspicuous as I slipped the ring box into my pocket, waiting while she tried to fix her hair and headband. It was adorable to see her little huffs and grunts as she tried to fix her wind damaged hair.

"I'm ready…I think," said Bella as she grabbed my hand.

"You look beautiful," I said as I kissed her forehead. She blushed as we headed back into the heart of the park. We took a trail instead of going back to the fountain. Bella and I stared in wonder as the vegetation became more abundant. I saw little violets in the tall bushes as we walked along the concrete, feeling completely peaceful. We stopped and looked around at the scene around us. The tall skyscrapers in the distance somehow made everything more perfect.

_All I see is where our days repeat  
>And our love goes on<br>As our hair grows long_

"This place is so beautiful," she said as she brought her chocolate orbs to my emerald ones.

"It is, but it doesn't hold a candle to you," I said with a cheeky grin. This girl turns me into the biggest sap ever. She threw her head back and laughed.

"You're full of it. I want to show you something I discovered with Rosalie and Alice," she said as she tugged on my hands. I stayed where I was, though.

"But I like it here," I teasingly whined. I was a tad bit surprised when she started to walk away.

"Well, when you're ready to spend time with me, come find me," she said over her shoulder as she walked away. I stood there until she got about thirty feet away before I ran after her. She saw me running and began to run, too. Eventually we got to the end of the path, which led to an open field with tons of people lounging around and playing sports. I continued to chase after her, quickly catching up to her but we still ran. We got more strange looks from some of the people around us as we ran in our orange and blue.

She was so beautiful. Her hair flew behind her in the wind and she had the most alluring smile on her face. I couldn't help but reciprocate the grin as she held her hand out to me. I grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her close to me as we slowed to a walk.

_Oh, Chelsea Lynn  
>I watched your hair grow from the root to tip<br>I know, I know I have always known  
>And I always will know<br>Oh, oh  
>That I could have a single direction until I am dead<br>I'll go, I'll go as I always have gone, and  
>And I always will go<br>Oh, oh_

Bella took the lead and we headed to her special place. More greenery passed us as we got to a small opening with trees all around us. A huge boulder sat in the middle of the opening, making the whole area have a somewhat intimate feel.

I saw her try to climb onto the giant boulder and quickly went over to offer her assistance. She finally got up there and I followed right behind her.

"This place is so incredible," Bella sighed with a dreamy look on her face. I laid down flat on the boulder as did she. Immediately she tucked herself into my side and my arm went around her. She laid her head on my chest and didn't say anything for a while.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I'm listening to your heartbeat," she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep, it is pretty erratic."

"It's because it knows that you're here," I said with a grin. She looked up with a small smile on her face.

"I love you," she said for a second time today.

"I love you more," I said while leaning in for a kiss. Our lips moved together slowly, savoring one another's presence. I sucked lightly on her top lip, causing her to sigh with content. It went on like this for a while before we both fell asleep on the boulder.

I woke an hour later and saw her curled up on my chest, still sleeping. I sighed and ran a hand through my wild bronze hair as I thought about what I was going to do next. How was I going to propose to her? There was no point in rehearsing something to say, I would just forget it. She did those kinds of things to me. She left me speechless.

I gently placed her on the rock and headed down the trail towards one of the main walkways, where I knew street venders were. I hated leaving her, but I had to find something to go along with her ring.

As I walked down the busy walkway, I searched for the perfect item to give her. I saw jewelry, but I would be giving her a ring anyway. I could get her chocolates, but somehow it didn't feel right. Then I saw it. It was a simple bouquet of flowers, but it had orange and indigo and blue flowers. They were perfect. I quickly paid for the flowers and began to head back to the beautiful sleeping girl I was about to propose to.

Upon arriving, I realized that my angel wasn't there. I panicked at the thought of her waking up alone and the possibility that she was mad at me. I hurried back to the walkway and searched for her. There were more people there than before, making it harder to find her. I found her soon, though, and quickly headed over to her. She didn't see me at first, for she was looking for me in the opposite direction. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around, looking at me with both relief and annoyance. I offered her a crooked grin and bouquet of flowers. She smiled and delicately gripped the stem of one of the purple flowers. She lowered her head to the flower and inhaled its aroma. Then, unexpectedly, she darted into the crowd.

_This thought made it clearer  
>I ought to be near her<em>

Damn, this girl wanted to run today. I couldn't help but smile at the childish gesture. We weaved around the pedestrians, receiving looks of annoyance, awe, and confusion. Two people in brightly colored clothes were running around, one with flowers in their hands. I would get so close to grabbing her hand, but she would twist out of the way with a childish gleam on her face.

Bella turned onto another trail again and giggled as we ran into a meadow like area. Wild flowers were everywhere and surrounding a large tree in the middle of the meadow. She suddenly stopped, causing me to fly into her, sending us both into the ground. We burst out into a fit of giggles. That is when I knew that this was the perfect moment.

"I have something I need to tell you," I said as she trailed her fingers along the side of my face.

"What?" she asked as I helped her to her feet. This was it, this was the moment that would make it or break it for us. I dropped down to one knee and she gasped. As I gathered my thoughts, I took a deep breath and took her hands in mine.

"Bella…I honestly have no idea what to say here. You're my everything. I could never imagine myself with anyone but you. You turn me into a sap, something no one, other than my mother, has been able to do. I know we're so young, but that doesn't effect how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and cherish you. Will you marry me?" I asked as I took the ring box out of my pocket. She brought her hand to her mouth before tackling me to the ground.

"Yes…yes, a thousand times yes," she said as she hugged me. I laughed at her and grabbed the ring box that had fallen beside me. She gasped when I opened it. Inside was my grandmother's ring. It was a little old, but I knew it would be perfect for her. As I slid the ring onto her finger, I couldn't help but think about how much it looked like it was made for her. I grabbed the flowers that had been forgotten in the proposal.

"Will you take my flowers now?" I asked with a goofy grin on my face. She said yes.

Bella giggled and moved the flowers out of the way before lowering her head down to kiss me. I poured my heart and love into the kiss, making sure she knew it would always be this incredible with us.

After a little while, we got up and headed home. She had a lighthearted smile on her face and a little spring to her step. It made my heart flutter to see her this happy.

"You do know that this has been the most incredible day of my life, right?"

"Whew, thank God. I was about to shit my pants back there," I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Only you could say that after such a perfect day, Edward. You know I'm thinking about getting a haircut," she said as she twirled a strand of hair around her fingers.

"No!" I said with a little too much distain. "Your hair is perfect the way it is now."

_All I see is where our days repeat  
>And our love goes on<br>As our hair grows long_

**What do you think? Was it too mushy? Too poorly written? Too cheesy? I must say, however, actually listening to the song sets the mood a LOT better than reading without listening to the song.**

**I wasn't planning on continuing this, but if someone really wants me to, I'll think about it. It is kind of short and I'd like to see their relationship as they make their way through marriage =] Leave me some love and thanks for reading! Remember, your reviews mean a lot to me!**_  
><em>


End file.
